supre_smesh_trashfandomcom-20200214-history
Tier Lists (SST)
SST has had 6 different tier list releases. The first 3 of these were from the creator, JP, while the last 3 were made by the top SST player, Darkness. Build 1.0 Tier List (JP) In honor of the release of build 1.0, the first official SST tier list was released. There wasn't much to decide since there were only 2 characters, however it gave an initial understanding of how Maro and Looge matched up. Build 2.0 Tier List (JP) With the addition of 2 more characters, it came time for another tier list to be released. Falcan was the new king of SST, thanks to having the best kill move in the game in Falcan Panch. Despite all the changes from 1.0 to 2.0, Maro was left untouched and managed to retain his spot in second. Looge on the other hand was not so lucky, receiving significant nerfs too his jab, making him tumble down to 3rd place in C Tier. Sonec meanwhile was incredibly weak, having a jab that only dealt 2% and a really slow special with low damage and knockback in spindesh. Build 2.5 Tier List (JP) A new build and new character meant another new tier list. Things stayed relatively the same, with Maro being unchanged, and Looge receiving a stealth buff with the inclusion of double jumping. Falcan and Sonec however had more drastic changes. Falcan Panch got nerfed significantly as he now received a major speed reduction while charging the attack, removing any ZZB potential and making the attack much harder to hit. Sonec had his spindesh buffed massively. getting increased movement speed while in the attack and the damage increased to 13%, turning it into a legitimate kill move. Despite this Sonec was only moved up to D tier due to his incredibly weak jab putting him in massive deficits early. While Pika was added to the scene, it was mostly as a joke, the character was given awful movement speed, took far more damage and knockback from attacks compared to other characters, and wasn't even given a jab. His leaf attack was incredibly powerful, but even so it wasn't enough to overcome all the other setbacks. Special Build Tier List (Darkness) The first unofficial tier list came from Darkness3827 with the release of a special beta build for streaming purposes. It was also the first tier list to feature opinions on matchups between different characters. While changes were minimal between 2.5 and the DSB, Dark had a significantly different view on the characters, especially Sonec. Dark's discovery of Sonec's "Jugglebox" (a hitbox high above sonec's spindash that was incredibly useful for juggling opponents and killing them off the top), catapulted him up to A tier, a ranking Darkness admitted "may even be too low." Falcan was put in S Tier due to having no bad matchups, with the only one he wasn't favored in a 55-45 vs Maro. Maro was also given the S Tier label because of he was favorable into Falcan, but Darkness stated later on that he might be a bit high as he started to learn Sonec's strengths more and more. Looge was put in B tier due to lack of kill potential on FD and more or less being a weaker version of Maro. He also had no favorable matchups into the big 3, making him not worth maining in Dark's eyes. The full Tier List and matchup chart can be found here. Build 3.0 Tier List (Darkness) Darkness' second tier list came as the roster expanded to 6 characters. Tod slotted right in the middle of the pack, but the biggest shift came with the nerf to Falcan Panch. The move had significantly longer start up, did less damage, and you moved slower during the start up. This removed Falcan's biggest strength of being able to get early kills, dropping him to C Tier. While the removal of Sonec's jugglebox from the DSB was a big nerf, it came alongside a buff to his jab, giving Sonec a slight buff overall. Combined with the nerfing of the only character Sonec was bad into and Sonec finds himself in S Tier, a full 2 tiers ahead of the rest of the pack thanks to favorable matchups into every character in the game. The full tier list and matchup chart can be found here. Build 4.0 Tier List (Darkness) SS Tier: Jiglypof S Tier: A Tier: Sonec, Tod B Tier: Maro, Looge, Falcan C Tier: Draco D Tier: Korob F Tier: Pika The final build of SST came with one last Tier List from Darkness. This build also came with 3 new characters in Korob, Jiglypof, and Draco. Jiglypof was by far the best, to becoming the first ever SS tier character thanks to the strength of Rest. Kill moves were hard to come by for most characters so Rest being able to kill at ~200% (a good 300% lower than other characters usually kill at) meant Pof could build massive leads. Rest was also pretty easy to hit as it comes out instantly and characters aren't able to punish it all that well if it misses. This combined with a very solid jab meant Poff was practically unstoppable. The rest of the characters were pretty even however. Sonec, Tod, Maro, Looge, and Falcan were all solid options, with Sonec and Tod having slightly better kill power than the other 3. Draco and Korob were pretty weak but still playable. Draco suffered from his massive height and situational special attack. Korob meanwhile had a very short jab making it very hard for him to rack up damage.Category:Supre Smesh Trash Category:Tier List